Amor de Padre
by Red'n'Yellow
Summary: La historia de un padre que ama a su hijo aunque no tome las mejores decisiones.


**Aviso**: Este one-shot no me pertenece es de mi amigo Alan ( pueden llamarlo Red18) que me dio permiso para publicarlo, se preguntaran ¿por que no el? porque no tiene usuario aquí. Bueno los dos esperamos que les guste y comenten.

Salu2

* * *

Silver – Sneasel.

El día en que Giovanni, un joven entrenador Pokémon, de Ciudad Viridian, se encontraba entrenando en la cima del Monte Plateado, tratando de hacerse más fuerte para lograrse convertir en el nuevo líder de gimnasio de su pueblo natal. Su esposa, una mujer de unos cabellos largos y rojizos, quien lo acompañaba en aquel entrenamiento, llevaba a su hijo en brazos. Un pequeño bebe pelirrojo, de apenas 6 meses de nacido. Ella pensaba que era algo peligroso llevar a un pequeño niño en una montaña llena de peligros y en una zona muy hostil, lugar en el que siempre entrenaba junto con Giovanni, el lugar en donde se conocieron por primera vez y también donde juntos escribieron el libro "Los secretos de la Tierra", especializándose ambos en Pokémons tipo tierra.

- Bien querida, este lugar parece ser perfecto para comenzar con mi entrenamiento.

- Pero no te parece mala idea de que Silver este aquí. Este lugar es un peligro para un niño en brazos, y… - En eso, Giovanni la detuvo con un beso y le respondió.

- Descuida cariño. Recuerda que yo estaré aquí para protegerlos a ambos y no dejare que nada le pase a ti y a nuestro hijo. Por eso seré más fuerte para cuidarlos. – Los ojos de Giovanni desprendían una gran confianza, haciendo que su esposa dejara de sentirse tan preocupada.

Mientras que Giovanni continuaba con su entrenamiento, nadie se daba cuenta de que varias sombras, los rodeaban, ocultándose en la neblina. Se trataban de una manada de Onix y unos pocos Dragonair. Al parecer, no tenían buenas intenciones de que esas personas estuvieran invadiendo su territorio y de que sus compañeros fueran siendo atacados por el tipo que entrenaba a su equipo. Su ira no podría ser controlada, sus ojos parecían desprender fuego.

Giovanni noto un destello proveniente detrás suyo. En donde se encontraba su familia, pero esto no fue lo que le llamo la atención. Sintió una fuerte cantidad de aura agresiva y no solo detrás de su esposa e hijo, sino más bien, que estaba siendo rodeado por aquella extraña presencia. Detuvo en seco el entrenamiento que llevaba con su equipo y se dirigió a prevenir una desgracia. Antes de que pudiera ordenarle algo a su Rhydon, la manada de Onix ató en sus colas a su fiero pokémon, dejándolo en desventaja.

- Querida, huye pronto de aquí con Silver.

- Pero que pasara contigo. – Le dijo su esposa con preocupación y terror al ver que estaban poniendo en peligro a su hijo.

- No te preocupes por mí. Debes de ponerte a salvo. Yo les hare ganar tiempo, solo huyan. – Grito con fuerza, mientras que buscaba la forma de liberar a su Rhydon.

- P…pero.

- Solo hazlo. – En eso su esposa se alejo lo más que pudo siendo perseguida por los Dragonair que se mantuvieron en posición para emboscar a aquellos que decidieran huir de su destino.

- No. – Giovanni al darse cuenta que su familia estaba siendo perseguida por aquellos dragones, decidió interponerse entre los dragones, para así, su esposa resultara ilesa.

- Querido. – Se detuvo tratando de ayudar a su esposo, pero Giovanni le dio una mirada fija, que le dejo perpleja.

- Salgan de aquí. – En eso, logro sacar una pokebola de su bolsillo. – Ve Nidoking. Sálvalos por favor.

Su poderoso pokémon, que tenía casi la misma apariencia que su Rhydon, lanzo por los aires a los dragones que atacaban a su amo. De repente, la neblina se ponía cada vez más densa, que los caminos eran irreconocibles. Por lo que la esposa de Giovanni, no podía reconocer si caminaba cerca de algún barranco, dejando solo un gran alarido cuando cayó junto con su hijo. La madre de Silver se sentía que ese iba a ser su fin, por lo que quedo desmayada y no tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para seguir sujetando a Silver entre sus brazos. Pero de la nada, una extraña y pequeña figura negra apareció de entre la densa neblina, para solo poder salvar al pequeño de aquella posible muerte desastrosa. Debido a que no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para salvarlos a ambos.

Giovanni al poder encargarse de quitarse a todos los pokémons salvajes que lo habían atacado, fue de inmediato a buscar a su familia, con la esperanza de que hayan logrado sobrevivir. Al llegar al pie de aquel acantilado, solo encontró el cuerpo de su esposa, a quien el se aferro llorando por su perdida. Aquella figura que solo pudo rescatar al pequeño Silver, se acerco al pobre desafortunado y le entrego a su hijo, quien también sujeto entre sus brazos, llenándolo con lágrimas.

- Tu. ¿Tú fuiste quien salvo a mi hijo, no es así? – Le pregunto a la extraña figura quien aún se encontraba irreconocible de entre la neblina.

- … - Solo meneo la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

- ¿Debiste de preocuparte mucho por el, verdad? – Giovanni, aún seguía llorando por su dolencia, pero ahora su preocupación más importante era Silver.

- Sne. – Respondió, dejándose ver. Siendo este un Sneasel salvaje.

- Hijo. – El pobre padre se levanto con mucho cuidado con su hijo en brazos. – Perdóname. Perdóname por hacer que tu madre muriera. Perdóname por no poder protegerlos. Por hacer caso omiso de las advertencias de tu madre. Por todo eso perdóname. Te prometo que te cuidare y protegeré incluso si tengo que sacrificarme por ti hijo. – En eso el pequeño Pokémon le sujeto del pantalón, haciendo un gesto de confianza.

- ¿También te preocupa Silver? – Pregunto con gentileza. – Entonces también te dejare que cuides de el. Solo si me prometes que nunca te separaras de él.

- Snea. – Afirmo con seguridad.

- En ese caso, vámonos a casa.


End file.
